A Change in Routine?
by Ize09
Summary: Because of Mello, Matt has to suffer the consequences which included Roger confiscating his gaming privileges. Since he is suffering  from complete and utter boredom, is there someone that is willing to help Matt by keeping him company?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the installment of my first fanfiction. Constructive criticism is always welcomed! Hope you enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note! If I did, Matt would be happily havin' a smoke while L would have captured Light/Kira himself!(:**

"Just my luck. Thanks a lot Mello…" Matt muttered as he stood and listened to Roger's scolding for the umpteenth time today. Perhaps he should've thought twice before listening to Mello's insane antics about stealing a chocolate bar from Richard, an obese but gifted boy who was about the same age as both Mello and himself that stayed in a room across from theirs.

_Oh c'mon, Matt! He won't even notice that one got stolen. Besides, that kid is lucky of being supplied with candy bars everyday! _Mello's voice rung in the back of his mind as he thought back to how he was convinced to steal a "delectable bar of goodness" with Mello's damned reasoning skills. If only Mello was near to rat him into the predicament that he was placed in thanks to him.

_Tch, won't even notice my ass. _As Roger was coming to a close with his lecture, he ended with the most dreaded words that might as well send Matt into an asylum.

"As punishment of committing theft on one of your fellow colleagues, your video games will have to be confiscated for the rest of the day. I'm sorry. You should think about what you've done, Mister Jeevas," Roger concluded with a hint of disappointment. Much to Matt's dismay, his only response was a scoff. And with that, Roger ruffled Matt's red hair then turned on his heel and left him behind. For once, he was glad that Mello was out or else, Hell would break loose.

* * *

><p>Matt dragged his feet endlessly across towards the door that lead him to the front yard of Wammy's House. He couldn't help but shudder as his hand landed on the door handle. As much as he hated the outdoors, he simply could not think of any other activity that he could engage on and his mind began racing with thoughts of sweaty kids sprinting around while playing a boring game of catch. He cringed at the preposterous thought that involved himself playing ball with some random kid. <em>Ridiculous<em>, he thought.

As he turned the knob of the door leading straight to his misery, his peripheral vision helped Matt catch a flash of white. _Wait, white? _He thought in disbelief_._ He whipped himself around just in time to see a quick glance of L's future successor before disappearing into an isolated room closing the door behind him. _Near_. An excited grin slowly covered Matt's face as he let go of the door handle. Maybe, just maybe having Near as company for today didn't sound so bad. He began to trace in Near's footsteps as he slowly made his way to his destination. Careful not to give himself away, he pressed his ear against the door and listened as quietly as he could. It sounded like Near was rummaging through various boxes in search of something.

Accepting the fact that curiosity got the best of him, Matt mustered up the courage to open the door discreetly and managed to peek inside. The small white figure that had captured his interest to begin with was slouched on the floor in his normal position with his back turned to Matt. Matt leaned his head a tad bit to look over Near's shoulder to see what had caught the petite albino's attention. Apparently Near had found what he has been searching for: a box full of dice. Not being able to resist the urge, Matt rolled his eyes behind his tinted goggles and smiled.

_Typical of Near_, he thought. He noticed that Near had looked over his shoulder and it dawned at him that he accidently let his mouth slip. _Crap! Well no use hiding now I guess._ And with that, Matt slowly emerged from hiding behind the door and gave Near a friendly smile.

"Uh hey Near. How's it going?" Matt said with a bit of shyness. He had forgotten to think of various topics he could possibly use in times when he tried to spike up a conversation with the albino. It had always end up being awkward and Matt was forced to retreat back to Mello most of the time. Near just sat silently without looking away from the rather embarrassed red headed gamer. He stood still for a few seconds before voicing out his own response.

"Why hello. Matt is not accompanied by Mello, I assume?" he asked with a cautious tone. Matt just stood there processing the first actual sentence coming straight from Near's own mouth while just staring at him with a look of disbelief.

"Huh?" Matt replied lamely. He had never heard Near ask about his best friend. He always thought that Near would somehow want to avoid ever mentioning the overemotional teen due to the fact that Mello enjoys picking on Near. In a way, he couldn't help but feel a wave of sympathy for the boy since Mello always goes out his way to irritate Near in all sorts of ways. _So maybe that's why he feels a little suspicious, _Matt concluded. Near didn't try to repeat himself and waited patiently for Matt's reply.

"Oh no worries, Mello is out today so rest assured," Matt said meekly while letting out a nervous laugh. He noticed Near nod and turned back to his box of dice. It was quiet until Near spoke again.

"I see. Yet it's strange. I figured Matt would be with Mello at the moment," he said with a relaxed tone. Somehow, speaking of Mello made Matt feel the same anger he had felt when Roger was scolding him. _I don't even wanna think about my punishment thanks to him! Some friend he is, _Matt thought with resentment. He didn't even notice the calculating stare from Near, and was suddenly brought back to reality thanks to Near's voice.

"Did something occur between Matt and Mello?" Near commented with a sense of curiosity as he opened the box and began his usual routine of stacking the dice. Again, he patiently waited for Matt's answer and began building the castle starting with his castle wall. He heard Matt release a snort and couldn't help but look at him.

"Sorta. He convinced me to jack some kid's chocolate bar, but I ended up getting caught by Roger and received punishment by taking away my gaming privileges. Now I can't it even kick Shao Kahn's ass till tomorrow," he ended with a scowl while thinking of his newest game. It would have been normal to laugh at Matt's facial expression, however, Near kept his face straight and turned back to his fort. As Matt sighed, Near heard his footsteps getting closer until Matt almost towered over him then quickly plopped himself next to the quiet successor. Matt began to watch attentively as Near would skillfully stack each dice to their respected spot and decided that he could attempt to start a conversation. _Well it doesn't hurt to try, right?_ He thought.

"So, umm. Is this always your favorite past time?" Matt asked. For a moment, he could have sworn that he saw Near's body tense with a look of disbelief plastered on his face for a brief second.

"Why yes," Near answered and continued his castle. Matt decided to remain quiet and watch him as Near focused on his task. He always did have a talent when it came to creativity. It seemed like Near can use any sort of material, just as long as it keeps him busy with building._ Hmm… Wonder if he's ever played a video game_, the gamer with orange goggles wondered. He brought his white and black long sleeved arm up to the front of his mouth and a muffled laugh was all that could be heard in the room. Near shot him a curious glance as he paused with a dice between his fingers.

"May I ask what Matt finds so humorous?" he asked with confusion. His facial expression seemed to have encouraged Matt as he suddenly bursts into a fit of laughter. Near only sat still and waited for Matt's laughter to die down which only sounded like the red head could go on forever laughing which only boggled Near's mind even more.

Matt had no idea what came over him, but just the thought of imagining Near holding a game controller was enough to send Matt over the edge. When Matt began to quiet down, he couldn't help but suddenly blurt out,

"Have you ever played a video game?"

"Pardon?" Near asked as he raised an eyebrow in confusion. Matt just gave him a friendly grin and leaned over to ruffle his silver locks just as Roger had done to him earlier.

"You know, have you ever played as a chubby, red suited, Italian man trying to save his precious Mushroom Kingdom?" Matt continued as he let out a chuckle.

"I suppose not. Is Matt possibly insinuating some sort of problem?" Near asked while staring at Matt with a blank look. _Oops, I hope he doesn't think I'm insulting him_, Matt thought guiltily.

"No no. I didn't mean to sound offensive, Near. I just figured that you don't seem to be the video gaming type." Matt said defensively.

"Perhaps Matt is correct on his deduction," Near muttered as he brought his hand up to twirl his silver strands of hair. Before Matt could stop himself, he asked as if it pained him to see Near not know a thing about the marvelous world of gaming,

"Why?" Near just stared in his direction, before turning his head back to his task. Matt just couldn't believe that the albino didn't show any sign of interest in gaming. For the first time in their encounter today, Near let out a sigh.

"I'm not interested in such things like Matt is," he replied with disinterest but paused for a brief moment before continuing, "Or there could be a slight chance that someone hasn't given me an invitation of… playing these so called games." At hearing the last part, Matt's ears perked up before giving Near a huge grin.

"An invitation, huh? Consider it done. Maybe we can play sometime when Mello isn't around since he's such a party pooper," he declared, "and I doubt he would actually let me off the hook if I was hanging out with his 'despised rival'," he added as a matter of fact.

"Then I'll consider Matt's offer," Near accepted as he was adding the finishing touches to his castle. He ended up sitting still for what seemed like an eternity just staring at his castle. Matt also sat still while being mesmerized by Near's latest work of creativity. _Didn't think he could do it_, he thought sarcastically. Near suddenly waking from his pose, began to swiftly pick up the dice and settled them back to the box.

"Oh hey, let me help too," Matt offered as he hastily picked up the dice as well. He ignored the weird look that he had received from the younger lad then when the last dice was put back and the box was placed to its original spot, Near turned to leave. Matt's gaze followed him and called out with uncertainty,

"Umm where are you going?" Near's hand had already reached the doorknob and without looking back, he simply replied while twirling his silver locks once more,

"I wish to go to my dormitory if Matt does not mind… Today's agenda was rather amusing. Perhaps next time we come across each other, you can… Introduce me to this so called virtual world. If you'll excuse me," and with that he opened the door and walked out with Matt failing to catch a glimpse of Near's smile on the way out.

A few seconds after he heard the door close, Matt stood dumbfounded while gaping at the door from which Near exited. _Well hell, that wasn't so bad, _he thought as a huge grin broke out across his face. Maybe hanging out with Near from time to time didn't sound as awkward as it appeared to be. _Maybe he'll open up to me the more we hang out._ He slowly began to stride towards the door as thoughts began to run through his mind. _What if Mello finds out that I've talked to his rival today? Would he be pissed at me? Maybe he'll learn to love Near._ He nearly busted out laughing at the last thought. By the time he reached the door and was about to walk out, one last quick thought managed to make it to the end of his train of thought. _Oh looks like I'll just wait and see what happens. That won't stop me from getting to know Near a little better._ As he exited the room, he heard an oh so familiar voice holler out to him,

"Matt! What the hell? I've been looking all over this damned place for your ass!" _Speak of the devil_, he thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Looks like it was back to the normal routine once more.

**Well thank you for reading! I'm still debating whether or not to make this into a chapter fic! Tell what you think! Reviews will probably motivate me anyways haha**


	2. Chapter 2

Heya! I'm sorry I took forever, but I've been extremely busy! Being a senior in high school can be so tiring! Well I tried my best but it probably won't be as good as the first chapter. Sorry. Warning, OC Character will show up but just to clarify, it will probably just be a minor appearance in the in this chapter only! But depending on the reviews about her, maybe she'll reappear but that will be up to my readers(: I'll give you a little info about her at the end of this chappie! Well enjoy the second chapter! Thanks again!

* * *

><p>Throughout the room, barely audible grunts were heard as Matt went through his collection of games that he had stored in his own closet opposite from Mello's. Growling, he moved to the next box that contained games that were rated mature.<p>

"No! I doubt he would actually wanna play this game," he muttered as he thought of a small, white haired genius going through Africa shooting the living daylights out of infected civilians that reside in the town known as Kijuju. _I didn't think it would be this hard to look for just one game_. _Maybe I shouldn't have opened my big mouth_, he thought. He barely knew Near, let alone his interests and hobbies. How would he be able to figure out what Near enjoyed? _Well he does like toys so…_ _That's it! _He exclaimed thoughtfully.

He carefully rummaged through the "Kiddy Games" box as Mello would put it. _Aha!_ He grinned as he pulled out the game he was searching for. _Maybe he would enjoy Toy Story._ He sat for what seemed like hours staring at the game case before slapping himself for even considering his own suggestion.

"I'm such an idiot! He wouldn't even enjoy this game. Maybe he'll think I'm making fun of him for his hobby," he grumbled as he chunked the game back into the box. He slumped his shoulders down as he was at the point of giving in to his own demise. Running a hand through his messy red hair, he decided to just quit before going through his collection again sometime later.

"I wonder if he would like the type of games that were from during the days when I first learnt how to properly hold a NES Nintendo controller or better yet, a PS3 with better graphic images?" he pondered while leaning his back against the floor to stare at the ceiling.

"Who would like what type of games?" Mello asked as he entered their dorm that was occupied by both Matt and himself. Matt bolted from his previous position as he nervously glanced at Mello. _Oh crap. Just when things couldn't get any worse. Perfect timing, Mels. _As Matt tried to escape from the spotlight that was bestowed upon him, Mello just made it worse.

"Well? Did you finally talk some sense into Near about growing out of his damned childish habits and get him to do something normal like play video games?" Mello sneered as he laughed at his own joke. _Oh no, did he find out?_ Matt panicked inwardly. But before Matt could respond, Mello beat him to it,

"Ha! I can still see him being a big baby when he grows up. He won't ever get a life, that's for sure." As Matt listened to Mello's rant about his rival, he couldn't help but cringe as he kept hearing rude comments about the seemingly passive albino. _Well that's Mello for you_, Matt concluded. As Matt made his way onto his two feet, he would constantly stare at the door when Mello wasn't paying much attention.

However, it was short lived when Mello finally caught on about him eyeing the door. When Mello was about to make a comment, a gurgling noise made its presence known by stating that the poor, almost constipated gamer was indeed hungry. For once, Matt was glad that his stomach decided to intrude at the right moment apart from all the other times. Mentally sighing of relief, Matt dashed straight for the door as said with a nervous grin,

"Well look at that! Didn't think that all this searching would make a person go hungry. I guess I need to go find something to snack on. Later Mels!" As he left the room, Matt speed walked for a few minutes until he was sure Mello wasn't tailing him. _Gosh, that was close. If only he knew_, he thought.

After walking through the corridors around Wammy's House, Matt found the kitchen to fulfill his obvious hunger and walked in. As he made his way to the various food cabinets and began to look for something to snack on until dinner, he heard feet shuffling behind him letting him know that there was someone else in the kitchen, but decided to play little attention to it. Matt grinned when he found one of his favorite snacks; Pringles. However, a familiar, monotone voice almost caused him to drop the container.

"And what did Matt choose as his edible snack today?" Matt couldn't decided what made him even more surprised; finding Near in a place like a kitchen or Near starting the conversation first. He whipped his head to gape at the white haired boy as Near stood next to him and gave him a peculiar stare.

"N-Near? What are you doing in the kitchen?" Matt stammered as he eyed the albino suspiciously. He could have sworn that Near had a small yet noticeable victorious smile for a split second before it quickly vanished.

"It's quite obvious. Even individuals such as myself have to consume something from time to time," Near answered as a matter of fact. Matt cursed under his breath for being so naïve. _It's not like he feeds on his toys after he's done playing_, he thought. He gave a nervous laugh before responding,

"Uhhh right. Sorry." Near nodded in response as his eyes began wondering around the cabinets in search of a snack. Before he began to rummage through the jars, Matt on instinct held up his Pringles can at Near.

"Want some?" Matt asked with a grin as he shook the container to emphasize his offer. Near stared at the Pringles with a blank look and answered,

"I suppose." Matt grew happier by the second and began tugging on Near's long, white sleeve and said,

"Let's head over to the couch then!" As the two boys left the kitchen and went over to their destination, Matt caught a glance of a familiar face and called out,

"Lyn!" A brunette girl about a year younger than Matt with dark, straight hair that cascades down over her shoulders, while some of her bangs would cover the middle of her face, turned to face Matt with a small blush on her cheeks.

"M-Matt?" asked the flustered Lyn as her she tried to avert her sapphire diamond eyes away, but instead her sight fell upon Near. Near nodded at her as his way of greeting which caused him to receive a smile from her.

"Fancy meeting you here as well, Near," Lyn continued. The flustered brunette suddenly gave Matt a bizarre look as her blush began to fade. She glanced back and forth between the two boys and asked,

"It's surprising that Near is with you instead of Mello, but it's nice to see you not being pushed around by Mello," she ended directing a smile to Matt. He sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he looked to the side flustered. _Is it really strange that I'm not with Mello for once?_ He questioned to himself. He sighed and directed his attention back her,

"So what's going on? Any plans today?" Lyn giggled in response.

"Well Roger promised the girls and I a trip to a nearby mall so I'm just waiting for him to show up," she replied with an excited tone.

"Girls," Matt muttered while rolling his eyes. Lyn didn't resist the urge to raise her eyebrow at him. She stuck her tongue at him as she playfully slapped his arm.

The group then suddenly heard multiple footsteps down the hall then in comes Roger with a small group of ecstatic girls trailing right behind him heading towards the front door. Lyn laughed while leaving the boys to go join Roger. As they were heading out the door, Matt suddenly called out,

"Hey! Would you stop by the game store and check out games for me?" Lyn giggled and the blush on her face returned. As she rolled her eyes, she responded with a hint of sarcasm,

"Only for you, Matt." Matt gave her a crooked smile as she closed the door and left. He continued to stare at the door for a few seconds before turning back to Near only to find him walking ahead towards the couch.

"I never would have been able to imagine that Matt could be flirtatious towards another girl," Near commented. Matt suddenly felt the heat run through his face.

"What are you trying to say? It's not like that at all! She and I are just friends, Near!" he defended. His blush seemed to encourage Near all the more.

"I bet even Mello enjoys teasing Matt about Lyn," he continued. Matt reaction amused him. He did not expect Matt to grow so flustered. Matt huffed as he joined Near on the couch and struggled to open the container of Pringles. Near stared at the Pringles with an emotionless expression.

"Interesting. Even Lyn can prevent Matt from opening the can of chips." Near said. Matt threw the can on the floor and crossed his arms to glare at Near. _Dammit, it was bad enough when Mello teases me, but Near also? What did I do to deserve this? _He thought feeling vexed. His thoughts were interrupted as Near stood up and dragged his feet towards the Pringles. He opened the can with ease and offer the snack to the gamer. _Hmph, well no use pouting over it now_. He reluctantly lift his hand to grab a few chips to munch on. Near went back to the sofa and sat in his normal posture. The crunching and chewing was all that could be heard in the room.

"You know, I was looking for games that you might be interested in earlier," Matt commented as he wanted to break the silence in order to change the subject.

"Oh? Was Matt successful?" Near asked while eating another chip. He felt Matt slump back and groaned,

"No, not really. I've considered a few but no luck whatsoever." Matt sighed in defeat as he chewed on another chip in frustration.

"I see. It's quite alright," Near replied sympathetically. They continued to snack on the chips in silence for the time being. _And to think that we were gonna play some video games today. Guess not_. Matt thought in remorse. Near had quit eating chips and began absent mindedly twirling his sliver locks while going into deep thought.

"We should have gone with the girls instead, huh?" Matt said playfully while giving Near a toothy grin. From the way Near gave him that certain look, he had a feeling that he knew what was coming.

"So I could have watched more interaction between Matt and Lyn? No thank you," Near countered with a small smile. _Damn! Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that. _Matt suddenly became curious and decided to ask,

"If you wanted to help me search for a video game in my room, would you still come regardless whether or not Mels is in there?" Near couldn't help but look at him in disbelief. Matt smiled and ruffled Near's hair like last time.

"I can protect ya if you want?" Matt added chivalrously. Near stayed quiet for a few minutes as if telling himself the pros and cons of the situation. A frown was set on his face as he still debated while Matt waited patiently for his response. When it seemed like Near was going to remain quiet, Matt slowly rose from his seat next to Near and sighed,

"I won't force you, Near," Matt muttered enough for the both of them to hear. He gave Near a final smile before turning to walk back to his room.

"I'll assist Matt then," Near said quietly without turning to face the red headed gamer. A grin broke out on Matt's face as he let out a genuine laugh. _Well Mels, Prepare yourself,_ Matt thought as the grin slowly turned into a mischievous smirk.

* * *

><p>Soooooo, what did ya'll think?I really did try guys so I'm sorry if I disappointed readers.<p>

Lyn is just an alias by the way. Her real name is Sairi Ralix, she's a Wammy child but I won't say what number she is cause... I don't even know xD Perhaps, I'll post a drawing of her somewhere soon so you actually see what she looks like. As you can already tell, she has small feelings for Matt and at the rate this is going... Near will probably never stop teasing Matt. And you may have to wait a little longer till Near and Gaming have their face off! haha Please review, it would be really helpful in boosting my confidence and also, I will accept criticism too! Thank you so much! I really appreciate the reviews I got so far!(: I'll continue to do my best! And wish me luck on applying for Universities! :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's the third chapter of my story, although I'm getting depressed about the amount of reviews I'm getting. Not trying to sound greedy but reviews help me in various way such as self-esteem, critics, and other things-**

**Matt: She's rambling again...**

**Me still rambling: and I would really like it if I could get more reviews. It motivates me to try to do better. OH! And a heads up, I might write start another story, but I'm still not sure what to write it over lol I was possibly thinking of writing a D. Gray-man fic or maybe a Soul Eater one but I just need to think it over xD So sorry if I'm updating to slow.**

* * *

><p>Checking back to see if Near was still trailing behind him, caused the red headed gamer to earn another glare from the albino genius. Matt sighed inwardly, <em>Maybe this wasn't a good idea.<em>As they continued the destination towards their appending doom, Matt cringed slightly when he heard Mello mumble something about chocolate from the other side of the door. Coming to a complete halt before entering, Matt gave Near a reassuring smile but somehow it didn't seem to faze the white haired boy.

_Well, here goes nothing__, _Matt thought as he grabbed a hold of the knob to turn it and slowly opened the door. When the door was fully opened, Mello turned towards Matt only to stare incredulously past him and onto Near. After a second, a low growl was emitted from Mello as he eyed the boy in white with anger.

"The hell? Matt, mind explaining why Near is in our room?" Mello asked. _I knew this was gonna happen__,_ Matt thought with a hint of regret, however, he brought out his friendly smile and gestured over to Near who looked down onto his feet which suddenly became interesting and said,

"Uhh, well I wanted to see if Near wanted to play a video game."

"You know damn well that Near and I don't get along with each other! Why the hell would you bring him over if you knew that!" Mello countered back while shooting Near a disgusted look. Matt could feel his smile wanting to falter the more Mello wouldn't cooperate but continued,

"Mels, I know that but it seriously can't harm you to-"

"I don't give a damn, Matt! I won't have it! Go ahead and have fun, but keep him the hell away from me," Mello cut in and began darting straight for the door. Matt reacted fast and reached for Mello's arm in time before he could get away and said,

"Mels, listen, I-"

"No! Why should I? Because of your stupidity, you honestly thought that I would join in on all the fun? Tch, don't waste your time," Mello exclaimed as he yanked his arm away from Matt's hold. Matt stared at him with a hurtful expression and looked down onto the floor. His red fiery bangs covered his eyes and a big frown was set. Before he could try to reply, a familiar monotone voice resumed,

"Perhaps Mello shouldn't act so reckless towards Matt." Both heads whipped around toward the albino as Near looked to the side while twirling a few of his silver locks.

"Mind repeating that again, you little bastard," Mello sneered at the albino. Matt thought that Near was soon about to back out with regret, however, he was proved wrong when Near faced Mello and shot him a glare. _Uh oh. Not good_, Matt thought.

"Perhaps Mello shouldn't treat Matt so reckless," Near repeated as he stood his ground. Mello gritted his teeth as he eyed the short boy. His hands had immediately formed into fists causing both knuckles to lose their natural color. Matt gave each of them a glance of uncertainty as his mind began racing with images of distasteful scenarios involving the two rivals. His most feared scenario was Mello harming Near in any way due to rage. _Things will go horribly wrong unless I try to do something_, Matt concluded thoughtfully.

He immediately stood in between his two bickering colleagues while beginning to formulate a plan. He nervously glanced at Mello much to his relief who was still planted at his spot glaring daggers at his other companion in white. Inwardly sighing, the only solution that he could come up with at the moment was letting Mello beat the living daylights out of him instead of having to unleash his anger on Near. Before Matt could mention anything, he noticed that Mello soon relaxed and smirked directly at Near. His next words took both of them by surprise,

"You know what? I change my mind. I'll gladly stay and watch Near make himself look like a complete moron." Matt couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in confusion as he eyed Mello suspiciously. Mello appeared to be confident all of a sudden as his eyes soon gave out a mischievous glint. _Well I'll be damned. He's actually serious_, Matt thought as he glanced over at Near only to find him in a state of confusion, _Heh, I don't blame him. Gotta give Mello props though. I did not see that one coming_. Finally sighing, Matt was relieved that blood wouldn't be spilling in his room, but before he could stop himself, he asked,

"Why the change of plans? I thought you would be stubborn to leave the room at any costs?" He noticed Mello direct another smirk at Near as he finally looked back at Matt and claimed,

"Perhaps watching Near look stupefied at playing video games suddenly became an interesting thought to me." A barely audible grunt came from the petite, snow haired boy as he glared to the side while silently considering the challenge brought up by Mello.

"I really doubt that Near even knows how to hold a game controller," Mello sneered on while laughing maliciously. Matt was completely baffled. He had considered the possibility of Near and his handling of a controller, but Mello could be right. Placing his attention back at the silent albino, Matt couldn't help but ask a rhetorical question,

"Uhh so any ideas on what or how to play, Near?" In a split second, he earned a peculiar look from Near which caused Matt to sweat drop. _There's no other way. I need to teach this young grasshopper about the amazing experiences of the virtual gaming world_, he sighed in defeat. Matt soon headed back towards his closet and began rummaging for a possible game, if he was even lucky to find one.

"Matt, I say you give this kid a hardcore game like Pac Man or something," Mello said with a sarcastic tone. He soon laughed afterwards at his joke which only caused Near to become more tense. Rolling his eyes, Matt continued searching as he soon spoke up again,

"Can it, Mels. I say he has enough logic to play better games than simple Pac Man." This only caused Mello to cackle even harder and said,

"Even your girlfriend can play better at video games than Near. Hands down! Maybe that's why you have the hots for her!" Matt felt the heat run from his neck and creeping up to his face and another frown was planted onto his face. It took nearly all his strength to restraint himself from throwing a game case at Mello's face. Matt huffed as he chose to stick with Super Nintendo's Super Mario World and stood to place the game in. Picking up the two obsolete controllers, he walked to Near and handed him one.

Matt eyed the boy with silver locks inspecting the 'strange device' in his grip. Rotating to see all the aspects of the controller, it seemed like Near was already figuring out the uses of the four action buttons and D-pad on it. And soon a wave of satisfaction burst throughout Matt's body as he watched his new friend actually holding the controller correctly.

Rewarding him with a smile, Matt turned the console on and replaced HD graphics with sixteen bit visual effects instead. Both boys soon sunk down onto the floor to get comfortable and Mello grumbled while seating himself on the front side of his bed. The Super Mario World theme song started playing as Matt decided to offer Near some background information about the game,

"The main objective of this game is to go through different levels to save a princess from the big boss known as Bowser, and two brothers, known as the Mario Brothers, are basically the main playable characters of this game. Mario is the chubby, older brother in red clothing while his taller, younger sibling, Luigi, is in green. There are numerous types of enemies that we have to look out for, the common enemies would have to be the Goombas and Koopas and-"

"Seriously Matt? Are you just gonna sit there and lecture about the game or are we gonna watch Near look ridiculous?" Mello interrupted which made Matt shoot a glare towards him which provoked him to add, "Seriously, you're almost startin' to sound like Roger when he lectures about unimportant things!" Matt rolled his eyes in annoyance but started the game reluctantly. _I swear, I'm this close to sockin' him just once_, Matt thought while turning his attention to the screen.

"So if I understand this correctly, I've deduced that Matt and I are to rescue a royal damsel from the clutches of an evil villain while going through different worlds in order to come to the damsel's rescue," Near stated with a hint of uncertainty. Matt sheepishly grinned as he ruffled his partner's hair once more, while Mello scowled at the display of the red head's friendly, affectionate gestures.

"Obviously Peach is Mario's woman so of course he would have to save her from that ugly ass Bowser," Mello grumbled loud enough for the other two boys to hear. Matt laughed nervously while letting the beginning story of the game go through as he clarified,

"That's right," and continued on to explaining the functions of each button and proceeded on to playing the game. By then, Matt had enough faith in Near to actually embark on the adventure. While going through the first level, he also explained to the beginner over the enemies and special items that were beneficial. Occasionally, Mello would ridicule the way the short albino would lose a life every time he didn't jump far enough or if an enemy hit him sending Mini Mario pummeling down the screen.

_Still, he's getting the hang of it. Didn't think that I would spend less time teaching him. Heh, I was almost afraid that I would use more to time to explain stuff than playing_, Matt thought as he smiled at the petite genius who was actually trying to get to the next level. He casually glanced at his blonde friend as he noticed that Mello was glowering at both Near and the sixteen bit game. Matt grinned as he decided to tease him,

"What? You bored, Mels?"

"Like hell I am!" Mello shouted while looking a little flush. _Oh? Am I missing something_, Matt wondered with a raised eyebrow. Still grinning, Matt stretched his arm with the controller in hand towards Mello and said,

"Well here then. You play with Near."

"Tch, hell no!" Mello said through his gritted teeth as he glared at his room mate. _Looks like he needs a little push_, Matt concluded while smirking inwardly.

"Hey c'mon! You should prove to all of us including yourself that you can get better scores at video games than Near over here," Matt said while trying to sound convincing. At the sound of his name, Near became tense as he shot a questioning look towards the gamer. Matt replied with a smile while sending him a wink behind his orange tinted goggles letting him know he's only toying with the chocolate lover. Near soon relaxed and directed his attention back to the television.

Mello huffed as he reluctantly snatched the controller from Matt's hand and played against Near. Matt shot him a toothy smile as he began to watch both of his friends play. _Things might start to look up after this... Hopefully__..., _Matt thought optimistically. He sighed in content as relaxed onto the floor to watch both rivals duke it out.

However, the next hour, Mello's outbursts along with Matt's occasional fits of uncontrollable laughter were heard from outside the room which earned a few worried looks from other kids in the hallways,

"How the hell did this bastard have one point higher than me? Damn it!"

_Heh, seems like even in video games, Mello still struggles to beat Near. Unbelievable. I can already predict that this will be spreadin' like wildfire throughtout Wammy's House soon enough_, Matt thought while watching Mello snap continuously at Near.

"Damn you, Near..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well thank you for reading!(: Hope you enjoyed this last chapter! ... or is it? :3 Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully I don't come across a writer's block for the next chapter! Again, please review. Every time I see someone kind enough to leave a review on my story, my heart swells up with happiness and I feel a little accomplished! I mean you guys are writers so ya'll know how I feel xD So thanks again for those that took the time to review!(:<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**HOWDY! LONG TIME NO SEE! I'm soooo sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy this chappie! ALSOOOO! Please take a small time to vote on a poll on my profile page. It would really help me out a lot! THANKS! I really have no words to express how sorry I am!**

Matt couldn't even speak at the moment. He eyed Near with amusement as his mouth parted slightly.

The albino genius was staring intently at the paused screen of Super Mario World while holding two figures that looked exactly like Mario and the first Koopa boss. Near remained silent throughout his whole process of thinking before finally speaking up,

"After the third try, I was able to read his movements." He places the boss figure down before himself and made the toy hop over to Mario.

"He'll begin by charging straight for the plumber before the enemy makes its way toward the ceiling." Near pauses before resuming,

"There's a high percentage chance of the enemy attempting to fall above the hero, but if I anticipate his drops by evading them then I would most certainly be able to hop on top of the beast to inflict damage. Of course I would have to repeat this process a few times."

The red head blinked a few times and felt a sweat drop on the back of his head_. Well it's not that difficult to figure out, Near… Just jump on his head to beat the level. _Matt sighed as he recalled back to the first time he played Super Mario World. He passed through the first world with ease and even managed to beat the boss with one try.

Shaking his head, he couldn't help, but smile at the boy next to him. Matt guessed that it wouldn't be fair to join in just yet; _I'll let him improve some more before jumping in myself_.

Matt's thoughts soon shifted from Near over to his emotional, blonde friend, Mello. He recalled how his best friend was utterly humiliated by the first time gamer and he couldn't keep a small chuckle from escaping.

The young genius stilled as his eyes wandered over to his red haired companion.

"Does Matt find something humorous?" Near slightly raised his eyebrow questioningly at him and Matt grinned in response while holding his palms out in some sort of peaceful gesture.

"Not really. Just thought of Mello and his losing streak." An almost invisible smirk formed across Near's face. _Heh, he sure looks damned proud of himself_. Pride would occasionally burst from Matt's chest every time he caught sight of Near playing a video game nowadays, but it's not like he could help it. In fact, he was determined to expose Near into more in depth gaming later if possible. However, it would only mean more work for the experienced gamer. _Crap, that would mean to continue the search for new possible games_, he thought solemnly.

He suddenly had another thought cross his mind: Why did Near even bother with the red head in the first place? It seemed so unlikely of Near to spend time with some sort of companion and yet, he here was still learning the basics of Super Mario World. Matt didn't resist in giving the albino a skeptical look before hesitantly speaking up,

"Hey Near, why haven't you-" Near gave him his full attention, eyes gliding over to the boy with goggles, which only seemed to make Matt's mind go instantly blank. The younger boy's intense gaze left Matt with a flustered expression, causing him to stutter in embarrassment,

"Um… W-why do you keep hanging o-out with m-me?" It was probably the first time Matt truly saw Near with a perplexed expression. He's usually good at hiding his emotions, but Matt wondered why he finally let it slip. Near fixed his gaze upon the television screen once more as if to ponder over the gamer's question. It felt like every second made his heart race faster each time. Matt began to expect for the worst in Near's answer that it almost frightened him. For some reason, he didn't want to hear Near say that he had nothing better to do than to waste his time with a being below his standards. He doubted that he could stand the blow. Before Matt could lead to worse scenarios, Near glanced at him as he spoke,

"It feels intriguing to have a companion. At first I was hesitant about the whole issue. However, I've concluded that being around… a friend isn't as burdensome as I had perceived it to be." Matt let his explanation sink in before growing flustered; Near used a term that many would have thought to be considered taboo. Matt didn't know if he felt content or shocked, but from the looks of it, Near seemed serious. Just as he was about to question the albino any further, Matt noticed him looking uncomfortable over the topic. Smiling sadly, Matt said,

"Sorry." Near gave him a calculating look, not sure if he completely understood the situation. He had first wondered why Matt would ask him such a perplexing question to begin with. Was Matt being questioned by Mello? For once, he wasn't really sure, but he decided to leave the question unanswered at the moment.

Near's attention was then returned over towards the television and resumed the game. And just as he planned beforehand, his strategy had worked. Mario was granted access into the next work and Matt smiled at the screen then ruffled his hair again. Near then only assumed that Matt was returning back to his normal self again.

"You're getting the hang of this, Near," the gamer commented with a proud grin. At first, Matt wasn't aware of Near's stare being directed right at him, but by the time he noticed, Near's eyes had become sharper.

Matt's grin fell when he caught Near's gaze and even flushed a little in embarrassment_. Oh no, it's almost as if he were giving me the same stare that he usually gives to Mels_, he cried in his head. He slightly panicked, but Near didn't give him much time to actually worry.

"Why does Matt even bother with this one then?" He questioned, eyes still sharp as ever and carefully watching for a reaction. Matt stiffened slightly before he nervously responded,

"Well," The red head started, only for him to quickly forget what he was about to say. It seemed like Near had that sort of effect on him. He wasn't that well acquainted with the younger lad and yet he here was acting all chummy with him. To most people, it would seem confusing. He was starting to understand why they were both feeling the same way. Matt suddenly smiled with confidence,

"Isn't it always a good thing to make a new friend?"

Near almost let his stoic expression drop for that one simple phrase. _Friend_. So he thought the same then? He was starting to think that Matt believed himself inferior which in turn caused him to question their standing points. It was starting to make sense now and it caused Near to almost faintly smile.

"Matt shouldn't look down on himself," the white haired genius mentioned as he chose the first stage of World Two. Matt only blinked at him in surprise. Was he really that obvious? He inwardly sighed. He really needed to work on that. It was already bad enough to have Mello read him like an open video game guide. He refused to have Near point out his flaws as well.

"Also, Matt is right about his answer." He continued, leaving the red head slightly confused. Near was being a little more talkative than usual. He honestly didn't know if that was a good or bad thing? He really wanted to lean towards the good side, but knowing Near, maybe him being talkative was more of a bad thing. He's learned in the past that he could mess him as easily as Mello does. Matt then smiles in defeat,

"Thanks." Right afterwards, Near brings the controller up right under Matt's chin,

"I believe Matt should play now?" The gamer chuckled and grabbed the controller before teasing him,

"What? Can't do it?"

"I only want extra time to analyze this stage." Near said blankly. Matt rolled his orange tinted eyes with a smile, _excuses, excuses_.

"Fine, I'll open up the special gate so you can still try to beat this level the normal way," Matt revealed as he dashed through the level. It seemed like forever since he's last played this game, but it didn't change the fact that he has indeed played it numerous times to the point of unlocking everything on game.

"There's an alternative way of completing this specific stage?" Near questioned. Matt quickly glanced at him and was surprised to see him almost glaring at the screen. _Geez Near, it's not the game's fault_. He sweat dropped at the younger boy's reaction towards the revelation.

"If you noticed before selecting to play the stage, the area on the left shows a field of rocks, but at the top of the cliff, there's a green pipe that lets Mario climb onto the top of the mountain to continue his journey using a different route."

Near remained quiet and seemed to be in thought; Matt still wasn't sure. He just noticed the albino genius sigh quietly before he resumed watching him finish up the level by plunging in the key. Matt then laughed at his young friend as he handed back the controller.

He was then confused when Near didn't make any sort of movement to retrieve the controller. Matt blinked then suddenly gained a feeling of awkwardness at the sight of Near's unnerving eye on him. The gamer blushed lightly and meekly asked,

"What's wrong, Near?" The young boy only stared for a couple of more seconds before he stood,

"If it's alright with Matt, I would like to refrain from playing for a short amount of time."

"You mean, you want to take a break?" Matt tried to clarify. Near only responded with a nod then made his exit through the door. Matt then exclaimed,

"Wait!" Near halted his movement and remained still to listen to the red head.

"Umm," the gamer started lamely,

"What are you going to do now for a break?"

The younger lad kept quiet to ponder over the question.

"Matt shouldn't concern himself over it." And with that, he was gone.

The gamer only sat there dumbfounded before he began to slightly panic. _I must have said something stupid to him_, he thought sadly. He ran a hand through his red locks in frustration and huffed. Things were going so well, weren't they?

His eyes widened when his mind began to come up with different reasons for Near's retreat. _Oh crap_, maybe Near felt pressured due to Matt's constant rambling over the game. Maybe Near had started to doubt Matt about genuinely wanting to spend time with him. Or perhaps Near just lost interest of Matt's favorite pass time.

Either way, Matt was hurting himself by just speculating over the situation. Soon, Mello walked in to find a Matt in distress.

"Matt, what the hell is wrong with you now?" The blonde boy question with a raised eyebrow. The boy with goggles only kept looking down towards the ground to avoid Mello's gaze.

Mello and Matt were obviously the best of friends, while it did have it perks, it also came with some down sides. For starters, they knew each other so well but since Mello was the sharpest out of the two, he could read Matt easily. If their eyes were to meet, Mello would know what he was feeling.

His blonde friend took his silence as a negative sign so he approached Matt till he stood right in front of him. Mello used his stern tone,

"Matt, look at me." The gamer slightly winced at the tone and immediately tried to pull himself together. This wasn't the time to become emotional. _Matt, don't you dare give him that look you tend to have when you're upset._ However, it was too late. Mello didn't have the patience to wait so he kneeled down to get a look at Matt.

Mello was then surprised when he caught sight of Matt's hurt expression. He's seen that look not too long ago; to be more specific, it was the same day the three of them played Super Mario World together. He was suddenly furious and so he stood up quickly.

"Did Near do this to you?" Matt grimaced at how the situation was turning out to be. He was actually starting to think to himself on how stupid he was for overreacting. Maybe Near really did want a break.

"No." Matt mumbled while hesitantly looking up at him.

"I don't believe you, Matt." The emotional teen then grumbled angrily before bolting towards the door. That's when Matt became more alert,

"W-Where are you going?"

"What does it look like? I'm going to look for the bastard and make him pay." Matt's eyes widened in shock before getting up to stop Mello. He silently cursed at himself for making it worse by getting Mello involved.

"It's really nothing, Mels," he said while taking a grip of Mello's long sleeve. His friend didn't seem to listen,

"Look, you don't have to be so soft on him. I knew he was an arrogant ass from the moment I saw him. Your expression also seems to agree."

Matt shook his head violently,

"You're wrong."

"Well then, for the time being, I'm going to look for the bastard anyways. If you can't convince me then you're out of luck." Mello then exited their room as he grumbled to himself,

"I knew something was up."

Matt looked dejectedly towards the floor, somehow feeling defeated as he leaned against the door frame. What could he possibly say to Mello to make him believe him? He grinded his teeth, unsure of what to do.

"I just wanted to be friends with him."

**Well that was chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it! I really tried to get this out for my readers. I know I probably lost some, but I want to thank those that have stayed with me! It really makes me happy! Thank you! Again, please help me out by voting on that poll. It's going to help guide me towards where I need to go. And I want to hear from ya'll. I tried adding in some suggestions to my story so please don't hesitate to come up with suggestions. I don't mind a PM if you would like to discuss further! ^^ In the end, you guys are the ones that motivate me! (:**


End file.
